Como Um Maroto Pode Conquistar Sua Garota?
by Gigi W. B. Potter
Summary: Harry Potter recebe um presente de Natal inusitado, e decide usá-lo para conquistar Gina Weasley. Mas será que isso vai dar certo, considerando quem escreveu o livro que ele vai usar?
1. Chapter 1

Como um Maroto Pode Conquistar sua Garota

Coragem para usar

Ok, Remo deveria estar tirando sarro com a minha cara. Só assim para ele ter mandado aquela _coisa_ pra mim. Jogado na minha cama, estava um livro grande, com uma capa de couro vermelha. Escrito em letras grandes, chamativas e douradas, estava **Como um Maroto Pode Conquistar sua Garota. **Um livro que deveria ser proibido para uma pessoa como eu.

Mas Remo resolveu mandar de Natal essa desgraça pra mim. Sorte minha que nenhum Weasley tinha visto aquilo ainda, em especial Fred e Jorge. O pior de tudo era que eu olhava aquele livro, e pensava se alguma dica poderia me ajudar a conquistar a Gina.

Vocês devem estar confusos, então vou dar um resumo da situação. Nesse ano, eu descobri que eu estou gostando de Gina Weasley, a irmã caçula de seis Weasley super protetores e ciumentos. Eu já via a Gina com outros olhos no verão, quando eu e ela estávamos praticamente inseparáveis. Mas pra mim, no começo, aquilo só parecia que estávamos nos tornando grandes amigos. Mas o tapado aqui só percebeu que gostava dela, sem nenhum sentimento relacionado a carinho fraterno, quando viu ela e o... namorado, Dino Thomas, meu colega de quarto, se beijando. Depois de ter quase transformado Dino em uma lesma, e ter passado a noite toda em claro, tentando (inutilmente) me convencer de que o que eu sentia por Gina era inteiramente fraternal, deixei o orgulho de lado e admiti: Eu estava apaixonado por Gina Weasley. Que, para minha total alegria e felicidade, _me esqueceu. _

Sou sortudo ou não sou? A garota por quem eu estou totalmente apaixonado, segundo Hermione Granger, a aluna mais inteligente de Hogwarts, só gosta de mim como _amigo. _Ela não quer um relacionamento comigo. Ela quer amizade, não um namoro.

Como a vida é cruel e injusta comigo!

O mínimo que posso fazer é tentar esconder de todos o que eu realmente sinto. Fingir a todos que Gina só é minha amiga, e que eu não sinto nenhuma paixão louca e incontrolável por ela. É difícil, mas eu tenho conseguido fingir bem. Até onde eu sei, ninguém tem a menor suspeita de que a coisa que eu mais queria de Natal era beijar Gina Weasley. Para minha alegria, meus sentimentos estavam seguros.

Isso era o que eu pensava, até o _querido_ Aluado resolver me dar esse livro de presente de Natal. Aparentemente, eu consegui enganar a Mione. Mas o Remo não. É a única explicação que eu tenho para o motivo dele ter mandado esse livro pra mim. Quando o Aluado resolvesse aparecer aqui, eu iria querer falar pessoalmente com ele. Precisava esclarecer algumas questões com meu "tio". Guardei o livro no fundo do malão, cuidadosamente escondido entre minhas roupas, e desci as escadas. Os Weasley conversavam animadamente entre si, só a senhora Weasley parecia um pouco triste, talvez porque o Percy tinha sido um idiota de novo. Eu queria conversar um pouco com a Tonks, mas ela mandou uma nota junto com o seu presente, dizendo que estaria com os pais. Ela tinha mandado um livro de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Ao menos, Tonks tem mais noção que o Remo. Se eu deixasse a vergonha de lado, e Tonks estivesse aqui, poderia falar com ela sobre algumas dicas para chamar a atenção de garotas. Mas Tonks não estava aqui, e minha vergonha infelizmente estava presente. Sem chance de eu perguntar a algum Weasley. Prefiro enfrentar Voldemort de novo a resolver fazer isso, já que as dicas que eu procuro são para usar na irmã deles, e é de conhecimento geral que eles são super ciumentos em relação a Gina. Quando eu cheguei a sala, Remo estava me olhando com ar de riso. O fato de ele estar achando _graça_ de ter mandado aquele _livro_, ainda mais numa situação como aquela, me deixou irritado.

- Remo, posso falar um segundo com você? - alguém me de um pouco de crédito. Minha voz saiu calma e estável, como se eu estivesse super tranqüilo, e não com vontade de bater em certo lobisomem.

- Claro Harry. – Remo respondeu em tom preocupado. Belo ator ele é.

Os jardins cobertos de neve deixavam a paisagem simples da Toca ainda mais bonita. Encostei-me numa árvore, respirando fundo. Precisava de calma. Se eu começasse a gritar, isso atrairia atenção demais. E eu não precisava de platéia.

- Você está bem Harry? - a voz de Remo ainda estava preocupada.

- Porque você mandou aquele troço pra mim? - perguntei, a voz mal controlada de raiva. Mas mantive o tom baixo.

Remo me encarou, e então os olhos brilharam e ele riu. Por um segundo, pensei que não fosse o Remo. Aquela risada extrovertida e alta, jovial e relaxada, não combinava com o Remo que eu conhecia. Ele estava quase chorando, e teve que se recostar numa árvore também.

- Você estava engraçado demais Harry, quando recebeu o presente. Branco, e tinha um pânico no seu olhar que ficava ainda mais engraçado. – Remo falou rindo. Sua voz estava sem fôlego, e tremia de tanto riso.

Ri sem humor, cruzando os braços e fazendo uma cara fechada para ele. Remo viu meu estado "alegre", e suspirou.

- Você está cada vez mais parecido com seu pai Harry. Mais do que imagina. – Remo falou, com um olhar nostálgico.

- Já somos parecidos. – constatei ainda de cara feia.

- Não é só isso. É na atitude, e na aparência. Se eu visse você e seu pai juntos, não saberia diferenciar quem era quem. – Remo falou nostálgico ainda.

Fiquei quieto. Gostava de ser comparado com meu pai. Só que nós éramos bem diferentes em certos pontos. Poderíamos ser parecidos no quesito aparência e modo de agir, mas talvez não no emocional. Esperei Remo prosseguir sua explicação.

- Quando vi você olhando para a Gina ontem, quando ninguém estava olhando, eu vi seu pai olhando sua mãe de novo. – Remo continuou o monólogo, a voz cada vez mais perdida nas memórias.

- E isso é bom? - perguntei nervosa. Minha mãe odiava meu pai até ele mudar de atitude. Não queria ser comparado com meu pai naquela época.

- É. Você olhava para ela com tanto carinho, tanta ternura. Mas tinha um medo. Seu pai tinha medo que sua mãe nunca pudesse amar ele. Você olhava para a Gina com o mesmo olhar que o Tiago dava para sua mãe: a certeza de que amava a sua ruiva, e o medo de não ser amado por ela. – Remo respondeu sorrindo de leve.

Fiz uma nota mental de tomar cuidado com meu olhar. Se Remo tinha decifrado tudo aquilo em um olhar, nem queria saber o que ele podia decifrar se eu abrisse a boca. Mas me lembrei do motivo de estarmos tendo aquela conversa, e cruzei os braços. Poderia me preocupar com meu olhar e os sentimentos que ele mostrava mais tarde.

- Mas isso não explica porque você me deu o livro. – perguntei com tom irritado.

- Quis adiantar as coisas. É melhor se mexer agora, do que ficar lamentando os resultados depois. – Remo respondeu, seu sorriso mais maroto.

- Mas eu não sou um maroto Remo. E nem o mestre das artes da sedução. – falei sarcasticamente. Remo não podia ter ficado burro de repente, poderia?

Caramba, eu sou tímido, e não sou um expert em garotas, considerando que eu não tenho muito contato com elas. Exclua a Hermione, porque ela é minha melhor amiga e é como uma irmã pra mim. E minha única experiência com garotas não foi o que se pode chamar de fantástica, considerando que Cho Chang ainda pensava no namorado e chorava demais.

Remo apenas riu. Hoje ele está engraçadinho, rindo da desgraça alheia das pessoas.

- Está no seu sangue. Não é como se você precisasse de um livro pra virar um maroto. – Remo respondeu, ainda rindo.

- Eu não sou um maroto. – repeti pausadamente, esperando que dessa vez ele entendesse. Se os tipos de dicas daquele livro fossem "Agarre uma garota qualquer e leve-a ao armário de vassouras para provocar ciúmes na garota que você gosta" ou "Paquere todas as garotas a sua frente", eu preferia me declarar para a Gina diante de todos os Weasley a ler aquela coisa.

- Não é necessário ser um maroto para seguir as dicas do livro. Eu só achei que, além de dar um empurrãozinho inicial, você gostaria de ler alguma coisa que seu pai e o Sirius escreveram quando eles tinham a mesma idade que você. – Remo falou, seu tom agora triste. Devia estar se lembrando dos dois amigos, que estavam infelizmente mortos.

Olhei para baixo, e pensei no livro escondido no meu quarto. Até que seria legal ler algo que meu pai, Sirius e Remo tinham escrito quando jovens. Um pouco embaraçoso, mas legal. Minha raiva sumiu, e acabei sorrindo de leve para Remo. Acho que ele percebeu que eu já não estava muito bravo com ele, porque sorriu também.

- Recebeu outros presentes interessantes de Natal? - Remo perguntou sorrindo.

- Quase o de sempre. Suéter Weasley, uma caixa das Gemialidades Weasley, chocolates e recebi da Tonks um livro de Defesa. – respondi sorrindo. O presente de Monstro podia ser mantido em silencio.

Remo fez uma cara estranha. Não perguntei o motivo. Nem sabia se queria saber. Mas suspeitei que fosse algo relacionado à Tonks, já que ele fez a cara estranha quando eu falei o nome dela. Mas, antes que eu pudesse perguntar, Remo desfez a cara.

- Vai me perdoar por ter dado os livros a você? - Remo perguntou curioso.

- Acho que sim. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Acha? - Remo perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Acho. Não tenho certeza se o livro presta. – respondi um pouco tristemente. Se não funcionasse, eu nunca ficaria com Gina. Ficaria observando ela com Dino Thomas, falando pra mim mesmo que eu era um idiota por não ter notado ela mais cedo.

- Funciona. Ajudou todos os marotos, exceto o Rabicho, que nunca participou. – Remo respondeu com um pouco de raiva.

Fiquei quieto, e meu olhar foi atraído para a janela da sala da Toca, onde eu podia ver Gina. Na verdade, eu a via só de relance, mas sabia que era ela pelos cabelos ruivos longos. Impossível não reconhecer aqueles cabelos lindos, que eu admirava a distancia. Será que valia a pena eu ler o livro? Será que o livro me ajudaria a conquistar Gina? Será que eu não ficaria patético, tentando seguir dicas do livro, e acabasse afastando a Gina? Tantas dúvidas e nenhuma certeza. Droga, porque amar tem que ser tão complicado?

Estava perdido em pensamentos, e voltei a pensar no livro que tinha ganhado de manhã. Meu olhar se desviou para a janela de novo, e eu podia ouvir o som melódico e doce do riso de Gina. Era um som que eu simplesmente amava, poderia passar horas ouvindo aquele som, porque ele me enchia com um sentimento muito bom, que eu não podia colocar um nome. Mas, naquele momento, o som me encheu de coragem. Um sorriso lento se espalhou por meu rosto ao me dar conta do rumo de meus pensamentos.

- Está pensando no que? - Remo perguntou curioso, me encarando meio preocupado, meio curioso.

- Eu acho que esse livro vai ser de grande ajuda Aluado. Obrigado. – respondi com um sorriso maroto nada típico. Mas tinha o pressentimento que seria um sorriso que eu começaria a usar agora em diante.

- Por nada Pontas. Vou querer saber como está indo nas artes de conquista. – Remo falou com um sorriso maroto.

Eu havia me decidido. Eu iria usar os livros para ter uma chance com Gina. Iria seguir passo a passo, conselho por conselho, linha por linha e palavra por palavra, até que conseguisse finalmente ter uma chance com ela. Não iria desistir. Eu nem deveria ter tentado negar que estava apaixonado pela Gina, para início de conversa. Deveria já ter começado a me mexer. Mas agora estava na hora de começar a ser sério. Ou maroto. Tanto faz. Eu só tinha uma certeza na cabeça a partir daquele momento:

Eu ia reconquistar Gina Weasley, demorasse o tempo que demorasse! E se o preço para que eu pudesse ficar com ela seria virar um maroto, era um preço que eu estava disposto a pagar. Afinal, aquela ruiva valia a pena.

**Nota da Autora:** Essa é a minha primeira long fic, que eu estava escrevendo a algum tempo, mas decidi postar só agora. Eu também quero agradecer a todos os meus leitores, que comentaram as fics antigas. Espero que vocês gostem dessa nova história.


	2. Primeira Lição: Cavalheirismo

Como um Maroto Pode Conquistar sua Garota

Primeira Lição: Cavalheirismo

Depois do jantar, Remo foi embora, dando uma piscadinha marota e discreta para mim. Estava com a mente focada no livro. Quase nem prestei atenção ao jantar, tamanha minha ansiedade. Quando eu e Rony fomos ir para o quarto, não conversamos muito. Ele devia estar pensando na Lilá ou na Hermione. Vai saber¿ Não quis puxar assunto. Nem deitei a cabeça no travesseiro quando Rony começou a roncar. O efeito da comida de Molly Weasley nele era melhor que sonífero. Fiquei me revirando embaixo das cobertas, com os pensamentos a mil, até que desisti de tentar dormir. Fui até meu malão e puxei o **Como um Maroto Pode Conquistar sua Garota. **Acendi o abajur que ficava do lado da minha cama, peguei meus óculos, ajeitei os travesseiros em minhas costas, e abri o livro. Logo na primeira página, já havia uma dedicatória, com três tipos de letras diferentes. A primeira lembrava a minha, que eu esfreguei os olhos só para ver se estava vendo direito.

_Querido filho, ou futuro leitor maroto, este livro humilde e muito bem elaborado tem como único objetivo ajudar você a conquistar sua garota, seja ela ruiva, morena, loira ou de cabelos coloridos. Aqui quem fala é Tiago Pontas Potter, chamado de Pontas por aqui, que irá se casar com Lilian Evans algum dia e ter um filhão jogador de quadribol e pegador. Podemos ter mais oito filhos, mas fico feliz só com um. _

Eu ri baixinho com o que meu pai tinha colocado. Claro, ele tinha errado em alguns pontos. Eu não tinha sete irmãos e nem era pegador. Como seria se eles estivessem aqui ainda¿ Será que eu teria irmãos¿ Será que eu seria um pegador¿ Achava difícil, mas como fui criado longe da magia e com meus tios chatos, nunca podia saber o que teria acontecido se eu tivesse meus pais, ou se simplesmente morasse com Remo ou Sirius. Parei de pensar naquilo, antes que ficasse emotivo demais, e continuei a leitura. A letra a seguir era mais desleixada.

_**Aqui quem fala é o maior conquistador de garotas, o deus grego Sirius Almofadinhas Black, mas podem me chamar de Almofadinhas Potter. A ovelha branca da família Black está na área! Futuros marotos, orgulhos do titio, usem esse livro para fisgarem suas garotas (Isso se já não forem fisgados por elas antes). Ignorem os comentários do Pontas apaixonado (que está me batendo nesse instante), e boa leitura! (Nunca pensei que falaria isso de livre e espontânea vontade!)**_

Tive de morder os lábios para não rir alto. Sirius era engraçado demais! Era diferente do homem que tinha sempre uma sombra nos olhos que eu conhecera. A última letra era mais certinha e bem arrumada. Na mesma hora, chutei que fosse do Remo.

**Leitores, sejam bem vindos ao livro idiota que meus amigos me convenceram a ajudar a escrever. Escrito pelos humildes Marotos, reis do caos em pessoa. Neste "livrinho", ensinaremos a nova geração marota como conquistar e parar de sofrer por suas garotas. Com conselhos dados pelo apaixonado por sua ruiva Pontas, pelo galinha que diz não sofrer por amor mais que sofre Almofadinhas, e pelo humilde Aluado (Rabicho não está incluso pois está apaixonado pela comida, e a comida não conta). Espero que apreciem a leitura. **

Fiquei contente por ver que o Rabicho não estava ali naquele livro. Estragaria totalmente, e eu não sei se gostaria de ler alguma coisa que ele tivesse escrito ali. Ao final da página, havia uma dedicatória final.

_Que a geração Marota continue forte e atormentando a Tia Minnie. _

_**Que o Seboso narigudo tenha lavado os cabelos. **_

**Que os dois idiotas que eu chamo de amigos parem de agir como duas crianças. **

_Que o Malfeito __**seja feito**_ **para sempre. **

_Pontas, _**Aluado **_**e Almofadinhas.**_

Eu não me contive e ri mais alto. Era a dedicatória mais estranha que eu já tinha visto. E a mais engraçada também. Me controlei, para não acordar o Rony, e virei as folhas brancas até achar o primeiro capítulo.

**Primeira Lição: Cavalheirismo a Moda Marota**

Que título mais estranho. Dei de ombros e me curvei um pouco para começar a leitura.

**Caro leitor, se você ainda não abandonou o livro depois de nossa dedicatória racional, estou impressionado.**_Ignorem o Aluado, que não sabe o que é estar apaixonado. __**Olha, rimou!**_ _Brilhante dedução, Almofadinhas! Eu nem tinha notado. __**Olha o sarcasmo!**_**Calados.** _Ok, ok. Vamos parar de brigar e nos concentrar logo no capítulo. _

**Como viram, no primeiro capítulo nós falaremos de cavalheirismo.**_**Mas o que cavalheirismo tem a ver com conquistar uma garota¿ **_**Se você me deixasse explicar...**_Chega gente. O cavalheirismo tem tudo a ver com conquistar uma garota. Afinal, as garotas preferem caras educados e cavalheiros, não sonserinos idiotas e mal educados. _**Se você for um sonserino ou estar apaixonado por um sonserino...**_** Meus pêsames, amigo.**_ **Quieto! Quero dizer que sua escolha não é uma das melhores, mas fazer o que¿ **_A primeira coisa que você deve ter em mente são os cavalheiros do século quinze, por exemplo. __**Ou de qualquer outro século.**_ **Certo Almofadinhas**_. __As meninas, bruxas, trouxas ou mestiças, sempre gostam de contos de fadas com o príncipe encantado ou o cavaleiro da armadura reluzente no cavalo branco. __**Claro, não estamos dizendo pra você se enfiar numa roupa de babados e rendinhas, e sair falando "O vós que entrais!" como um idiota.**_ **O que queremos tentar dizer é que esses príncipes e cavaleiros sempre são educados e gentis com suas princesas e donzelas. **_Pergunte a menina como ela está naquele dia, dê passagem para que ela passe a sua frente. Esses são exemplos de atitudes que as meninas reparam bastante e gostam_**. **_**Isso se não for a Lily e o Pontas.**_ _Cala a boca Almofadinhas! _**Chega os dois!**

_Enfim, educação também é uma coisa importante. Isso prova que você tem cérebro. _**E não é um sonserino.**_**E tem sanidade mental, porque se você não tem educação, e a sua garota for uma ruiva, fuja! Elas são as donas das azarações mais fortes que eu já vi na vida.**_ **Verdade. A Lily que o diga!**_**Pobre Pontas que fica sofrendo. **__Vocês perceberam que eu ainda estou aqui¿ _**Claro que sim.**_**E é por isso que estamos falando.**_ _Idiotas. _

**Agora, lembre-se: não seja educado demais a ponto de parecer um idiota. Tem meninas que podem não gostar de educação exagerada. Ofereça ajuda para ela levar o material, deixe ela passar na sua frente, ofereça atenção a ela durante uma conversa. **_Essas são dicas de ouro para o primeiro passo de conquistar sua garota__**. Vale à pena lembrar que, se por algum acaso você esteja apaixonado por alguma pessoa que conhece há muito tempo, e você não a trata assim, ela vai notar essas mudanças pequenas em você e seu comportamento.**_ _É outro ponto positivo, porque prova que você está mudado. _**E dá uma dica bem sutil e discreta de que você está fazendo isso para provar alguma coisa. Meninas são inteligentes**_até demais_ _**e vão perceber isso. **_

O primeiro capítulo se encerrava assim. Franzi a testa. Educação e cavalheirismo não eram algo que eu pensava que iria estar naquele livro. Eu era educado. Com tio Valter e tia Petúnia me criando, educação fazia parte do meu vocabulário desde os três anos de idade. Se não fosse educado... Deixa quieto. Agora ser cavalheiro... Isso é outra história. Não sou lá um cavalheiro da armadura brilhante. Caramba, eu me apaixonei por uma menina que eu mal dava bom dia e boa noite para ela, mesmo vivendo na mesma casa que ela! Como eu faria para mostrar para Gina que eu estava sendo um cavalheiro, sem parecer um idiota¿ Bocejei e esfreguei os olhos. Estava cansado. A leitura me deixou com sono, e não adiantava continuar pensando em uma estratégia agora. Estava com sono demais para pensar em alguma coisa brilhante. Guardei o livro no fundo do malão e me joguei na cama. Senti os olhos fechando, e apaguei.

Na manhã seguinte, como de costume, acordei antes do Rony. Tive vários sonhos comigo e com a Gina, eu tentando ser um cavalheiro com ela. Isso seria complicado. O que eu poderia fazer¿ Deixar ela passar nas portas antes que eu¿ Ficar olhando para ela enquanto estamos conversando¿ Estava confuso. Calmamente, me levantei, arrumei a cama e troquei de roupa. Meu malão já estava arrumado desde ontem. Iríamos voltar a Hogwarts hoje mesmo. Era só todo mundo acordar. Assim que terminei de me arrumar, fechei a porta do quarto e fui descer as escadas. No primeiro andar, vi cabelos ruivos saindo de uma porta. Era Gina. Fiquei surpreso. Gina não era uma menina das manhãs. Normalmente não tinha o melhor dos humores cedo. Aproveitando que ela estava de costas para minha pessoa, eu a admirei. Ela tinha deixado os cabelos soltos, e eu gostei dessa decisão. Ela usava o cabelo preso muitas vezes em Hogwarts, e isso meio que me irritava. Eram poucas vezes que eu podia apreciar os cabelos dela soltos. Uma dessas chances era agora. A cor vermelha era vibrante, parecia mais forte que a dos outros Weasley. Os fios passavam do meio de suas costas, e começavam a ondular ligeiramente nas pontas. Pareciam ser macios e cheirosos. Sempre tive vontade de afundar o nariz neles e sentir o perfume floral, que com certeza deveria ser mais concentrado ali e...

- Oi Harry! – a voz doce e animada de Gina me acorda de meus devaneios.

Gina está sorrindo animada, e acabo retribuindo o sorriso sem nem saber o por que. Gina tinha esse estranho efeito em mim. Eu meio que não penso quando estou perto dela. E isso, considerando a situação, pode não ser muito bom isso.

- Bom dia Gina. Já está acordada¿ - perguntei surpreso, e lutando para reprimir um sorriso nos lábios.

Gina mostrou a língua pra mim. Ela me conhecia bem, e deve ter visto a ameaça do sorriso. Sorri largamente com o gesto infantil.

- Vou tomar café antes que Uón-Uón desça e acabe com tudo que tiver na mesa. – Gina responde com ar de seriedade, o que tornou a resposta mais cômica ainda.

- Seu irmão não acorda antes das onze, Gina. – alertei sorrindo. Como ela conseguia ser tão perfeita assim¿

- Isso porque minha mãe não acorda ele em Hogwarts. – Gina corrige sorrindo vingativamente. Diabinho ruivo, essa menina é. Não se deixe enganar pela aparência de anjinho.

- Certo. Vamos tomar café¿ - pergunto rindo. Rir é uma coisa que eu faço muito mais vezes quando Gina e eu conversamos. Eu adoro poder ouvir a risada dela também.

- Vamos. – Gina respondeu afirmativamente.

Então me encosto à parede e estico o braço para frente, inclinando o corpo no que eu considerei que fosse uma mesura. Gina me encara confusa.

- Primeiro as damas. – falo no meu tom mais gentil, tentando fazer um sorriso charmoso aparecer nos lábios. Não sei se fui bem sucedido. Estava na hora de começar a colocar em prática as lições do livro.

**POV Gina**

Ok, eu ainda estou sonhando. Só assim para explicar o fato de que Harry Potter está parado na minha frente, com a mão esticada e dizendo para eu passar primeiro, com um sorriso _charmoso_ nos lábios. Harry não sorria charmosamente, muito menos pra _mim. _Porque diabos ele estava fazendo isso agora¿

- Obrigado. – falei um tanto quanto confusa.

Percebi que Harry parecia estranhamente satisfeito com alguma coisa, enquanto me acompanhava para a cozinha. Será que ele estava com febre ou com alguma doença do gênero¿

- Harry, Gina. Que bom que já estão acordados! – mamãe falou numa tentativa de sorriso. Desde que Percy tinha ido embora no Natal ela estava assim, fingindo estar alegre.

- Precisávamos vir logo mamãe, porque quando Roniquinho descer, não vai sobrar mais nada. – respondi beijando o rosto dela.

- Gina. – mamãe me olhou repreensivamente.

- Você me ensinou a dizer a verdade, mãe. – me defendi erguendo as mãos.

Harry sorriu nessa parte, e surpreendentemente, puxou uma cadeira e sinalizou para eu sentar nela. Sentei, surpresa e curiosa com aquele comportamento estranho dele hoje. Harry devia ter batido a cabeça quando acordou hoje cedo. Mamãe sorriu, surpresa, mas parecendo feliz. Claro que ela achava o comportamento do Harry bonito. Era difícil encontrar homens cavalheiros que puxavam cadeiras para mulheres sentarem, em especial na nossa casa. Além do mais, eu acho que mamãe ainda tem esperanças de que o Harry vai ser seu genro no futuro. Harry sentou-se ao meu lado, com a cadeira e o corpo parcialmente virados na minha direção.

- Que horas a lareira está programada para podermos ir¿ - fiz força para perguntar, tentando desviar meus pensamentos de Harry. Não devia estar pensando em como ele ficava bonito de manhã, sendo que eu tinha namorado.

- Duas da tarde. A professora Mcgonagall irá liberar. – mamãe respondeu dirigindo-se ao fogão de novo.

- Então Rony só acorda a uma e meia. – Harry respondeu com um sorriso pequeno.

- A melhor maneira de fazer Rony acordar é jogar água nele. Ou dizer que Vitor Krum raptou a Mione. – confidenciei baixinho, em tom conspiratório. Tinha testado os dois truques, e os dois funcionavam maravilhosamente bem.

- Me lembre de usar esse truque da próxima vez. – Harry comentou sorrindo torto.

Acabei me distraindo com a visão que tive. Os lábios dele recurvados naquele sorriso torto, com um dos cantos mais levantados que o outro, e com as covinhas. Eu já tinha visto as covinhas de Harry, mas elas eram raras e só apareciam em sorrisos muito largos. Agora, prestando mais atenção, vi que as covinhas apareciam mesmo naquele sorriso torto, só que não tão pronunciadas. Era uma visão realmente linda. Ainda mais com aquele sorriso dirigido a mim. Me repreendi mentalmente, porque eu estava sonhando acordada com aqueles lábios perfeitos, ainda naquele sorriso igualmente perfeito. _Você tem namorado, Gina! _

- Então, teve uma boa noite¿ - Harry perguntou casualmente, movendo as mãos para as travessas de comida.

Ok, agora eu estou alucinando. Nunca, em _quatro anos_, o Harry me perguntou se eu tive uma boa noite, ou puxou a cadeira para eu sentar, ou me deixou passar a sua frente. E porque ele está fazendo isso _agora¿ _Estava tão distraída pensando nisso que arregalei os olhos quando vi meu prato, segundos atrás vazio, estar com praticamente um pedaço de cada comida nas travessas. Virei o rosto e vi que Harry tinha se servido com as mesmas coisas que ele tinha servido pra mim (porque eu certamente não me servi mentalmente), e estava segurando a jarra de suco de abóbora, ainda sorrindo.

- Quer um pouco¿ - ele perguntou atenciosamente, esticando a jarra.

- Claro. – respondi, minha confusão só aumentando.

Harry serviu o suco em dois copos e estendeu um para mim. Quando foi entregá-lo, deixou seus dedos longos roçaram na palma da minha mão, como um toque casual. Quase derrubei o suco, e quando ergui o olhar, vi que ele sorria, dessa vez mais largamente que antes. Cogitei a idéia de pedir para a mamãe examinar o Harry, para ter certeza de que ele não estava doente, mas fiquei quieta. Talvez ele voltasse ao seu comportamento normal, e não esse esquisito. Apesar de que eu estava amando esse Harry mais atencioso. E fofo. Comemos em silencio, e quando Rony desceu, nós já tínhamos limpado os pratos.

- Bom dia. – Rony falou esfregando os olhos, se largando na cadeira a nossa frente e enchendo o prato com tudo o que estava a sua vista.

- Dia. – Harry cumprimentou, apoiando um dos braços no encosto da minha cadeira, com as mãos quase roçando minhas costas.

Quase perdi o ar. Se eu fizesse o menor movimento, a mão do Harry iria encostar nas minhas costas. Harry nunca tinha me tocado demoradamente, então eu não sabia a minha reação se ele me tocasse. E a situação continuava estranha. Harry nunca tinha feito aquilo antes. Sem que eu tivesse tempo de pensar mais naquilo, ele se virou e me encarou com aqueles olhos verdes hipnotizadores, que deveriam ser proibidos para um mortal.

- Então, sua noite foi boa¿ - Harry perguntou de novo, parecendo curioso.

- Foi. – respondi vagamente.

- Teve bons sonhos¿ - Harry perguntou, ainda curioso.

- Tive. – respondi, ainda vaga.

- E com o que sonhou¿ - Harry perguntou mais uma vez. Nossa, quanta curiosidade a respeito dos meus sonhos, que parece ter surgido de uma noite pra outra!

- Não lembro. – respondi, rezando para que minhas bochechas não corassem. Tinha sonhado com um moreno de lindos olhos verdes, mas nem sob tortura iria revelar isso.

Harry ficou em silencio, parecendo pensativo. Então, um brilho iluminou seus olhos e seu rosto se tornou mais grave, apesar dele ainda sorrir. Ele deu uma leve inclinada em minha direção.

- Qual é problema Gin¿ Você pode contar pra mim. – Harry murmurou, a voz profunda caindo até se tornar um murmúrio aveludado e suave.

Ok, se eu tiver um troço, a culpa é _toda_ do Harry. Desde quando ele fica assim, tão _atencioso_ comigo, querendo saber com o que eu sonhei¿ E mais uma coisa: desde quando _ele_ me chama de _Gin¿ _Ninguém _nunca _me chamou assim antes. Meu nome já é abreviado, e no máximo, as pessoas me chamam de Gi. Mas nunca tinham me chamado de Gin.

Quando parei de ficar pensando nos motivos pelo qual o Harry me chamaria de Gin, e pisquei os olhos, vi que ele tinha virado sua cadeira totalmente para minha direção, e estava inclinado, seus cotovelos quase tocando os joelhos. Ainda me encarava profundamente, o rosto grave e sincero. Os olhos estavam suaves e ternos. Estava mais fácil me perder no olhar dele agora do que antes. Pra mim, sempre foi fácil me perder nos olhos dele, quando eu tinha a oportunidade de olhá-los de perto (o que era quase nunca). Mas agora eu estava mergulhada naquelas íris profundamente e lindamente verdes.

- O que disse¿ - perguntei confusa. Estava me sentindo uma idiota, e tenho certeza de que parecia uma idiota. _Você não é essa garota atrapalhada há anos, Ginevra, não seja ela de novo agora, _minha "consciência" praticamente gritou.

- Porque não quer me contar Gin¿ - Harry perguntou de novo. Seus olhos pareciam ler minha alma, de tão fixos nos meus.

- Não foi nada Harry. Foi só um sonho bobo. – respondi, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Tem certeza de que não quer dividir comigo¿ - Harry insistiu, ainda me perfurando com seus olhos. Não de um jeito ruim, como Dino às vezes vazia. Era de um jeito mais suave, paciente. E eficiente. Sentia que podia contar a Harry qualquer coisa.

- Tenho. – respondi, tentando clarear os pensamentos.

Harry se calou, e quando pensei que ele fosse se afastar, ele se surpreendeu chegando mais perto, arrastando sua cadeira junto. Nossos ombros quase se tocavam, e um cheiro inebriante amadeirado estava vindo dele. Nunca tinha me tocado que o Harry tinha aquele perfume. Claro, eu sabia que ele tinha um cheiro gostoso, mas não sabia que era tão... delicioso assim.

- Se quiser falar sobre qualquer coisa, eu vou estar aqui. – Harry declarou, a voz solene e séria. Quase como se jurasse aquilo.

- Obrigado Harry. – falei agradecida, e um pouco surpresa. Era a primeira vez que Harry dizia que eu podia falar com ele. Isso era bem diferente.

Ele continuou me olhando, até que Rony deixou os talhares caírem no prato e esticou os braços. Eu levei um susto com o barulho repentino, e acabei me afastando do Harry. Do jeito que estávamos, nós poderíamos ter nos beijado facilmente. _Não pense nisso, Ginevra, _me repreendi mentalmente, _Você não deve ficar fantasiando sobre como seria beijar o Harry. Você tem namorado. _Tentei parecer normal, e quando Rony chamou Harry para uma partida de xadrez, Harry se ergueu lentamente, como se não quisesse sair da mesa, e antes de sair da sala, me olhou demoradamente. Quase corei, e vi minha mãe escondendo um sorriso, enquanto voltava a olhar a pia. Sem mais o que fazer, subi para meu quarto, e conferi para ver se tinha pegado tudo o que precisava levar de volta a Hogwarts. Aproveitei a calmaria e silencio da casa para me dedicar à leitura do livro que Hermione me dera de presente. Ela me dera uma coleção de livros de romance trouxas clássicos, e ela enfatizou que um dos melhores era Romeu e Julieta. Já ouvi falar da história, mas era a primeira vez que estava lendo, e mesmo que não tivesse feito muito progresso, estava amando a leitura. Fiquei lendo até ouvir a mamãe gritando que o almoço estava pronto. Marquei a página onde parei, guardei o livro no malão, e desci para a cozinha. Só mamãe estava lá, já que papai, Fred, Jorge, Gui e Fleur estavam trabalhando. Estranhei a falta de Harry e Rony, então fui até a sala procurá-los. E lá eles estavam.

Estavam sentados um diante do outro, jogando xadrez de bruxo. Harry perdia feio, estava com umas quatro peças no tabuleiro. A careta que ele fazia a cada vez que meu irmão fazia um movimento me dava vontade de rir. Quando Harry perdeu sua última torre, eu finalmente ri alto. Ele me olhou, um tanto quanto indignado. Mas eu consegui enxergar um sorrisinho bem discreto.

- Acha graça da minha derrota¿ - Harry perguntou falsamente indignado, assim me pareceu.

- Você tem o talento para salvar o mundo, Harry, mas não para jogar xadrez. – respondi rindo.

Rony nos olhou, como se esperasse que Harry gritasse comigo, mas Harry riu também. E acabou por indicar o braço da poltrona onde ele estava.

- Então me ajude. – Harry pediu, ainda sorrindo.

Aproximei-me e me recostei no braço do sofá, analisando o tabuleiro. Rony era um excelente jogador, mas Gui também jogava bem, e eu sabia me virar. Não havia muito o que ajudar Harry no jogo, mas eu tentei meu melhor. O problema era que ele se inclinou para perto de mim, e uma de suas mãos estava a milímetros da minha coxa. Eu movi minha mão para o tabuleiro, mas a mão dele encostou na minha coxa, e eu quase perdi a respiração. Harry ainda iria me matar.

- Tem alguma coisa que você possa fazer¿ - Harry perguntou em voz baixa, como se não quisesse que Rony ouvisse. Mas Rony não iria ouvir, porque ele estava olhando para a parede distraidamente, como se estivesse pensando em algo. Eu rezei para que não fosse sobre a _Lilá. _

- Só um milagre te salvaria, Harry. – respondi sorrindo.

- Você só veio aqui para ver a minha derrota no xadrez ou tem outra razão¿ - de repente, a mão dele saiu da minha coxa, mas ele se virou em minha direção.

Apesar de estar mais alta que ele, a cabeça de Harry estava próxima a minha, e qualquer movimento que ele fizesse poderia fazer com que nossos lábios acabassem se juntando. Levantei rapidamente, antes que eu acabasse cometendo algum ato sem pensar. Por alguns instantes, pensei ter visto decepção brilhar nos olhos do Harry, mas como ele parecia normal, eu julguei que fosse apenas minha imaginação.

- Mamãe já fez o almoço. – anunciei, finalmente lembrando o motivo pelo qual eu estava ali.

Rony praticamente saiu correndo em direção a cozinha, enquanto eu e Harry riamos. Harry repetiu o mesmo gesto do café da manhã, deixando com que eu passasse a sua frente. Sorri para ele, afinal, mesmo que ele estivesse agindo estranhamente, era impossível não apreciar aquele comportamento. O almoço foi quase igual ao café da manhã, com Harry sendo atencioso e gentil, e fofo, e cavalheiro, e perfeito. Parecia que ele estava me olhando durante o almoço inteiro. Claro, eu evitei ficar olhando constantemente para ele, o que foi difícil, já que ele ficou conversando comigo. Juro, Harry nunca falou tanto comigo como naquele dia. Ao final do almoço, ele pegou meu prato vazio e o dele, e os levou para a pia. Tive tempo de admirá-lo mais uma vez, apesar da minha consciência dizer que eu não deveria estar fazendo isso. Tinha acabado de reparar que ele não estava com aquelas roupas gigantes e velhas que ele costumava usar. Na verdade, o jeans escuro e o suéter azul mostravam (até _bem_ demais) que ele tinha crescido e desenvolvido massa muscular.

Ok, Gina, não pense em como deve ser os músculos que ele esconde por baixo do suéter, em como deve ser tocar aqueles cabelos desgrenhados, em como deve ser uma delícia ele te estreitar contra si e tocar seus lábios com os dele... Não pense nisso, não pense nisso, repeti internamente, quase como um mantra.

- Você está quieta hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa¿ - a voz do Harry me arrancou de meus pensamentos impróprios. Mais uma vez, inclinado em minha direção, me olhando nos olhos.

- Pensando na volta a Hogwarts. – respondi, desviando meu olhar dele.

- Espero que esteja preparada para os treinos de Quadribol. Não quero que minha melhor artilheira esteja fora de forma ou despreparada. – Harry falou com um sorriso maroto. Eu tinha descoberto recentemente que Harry gostava de me provocar no Quadribol, e eu adorava ficar provocando-o também.

- Para seu conhecimento, Potter, eu estou totalmente preparada para os treinos. Nós vamos ganhar a Copa das Casas. – falei com firmeza.

- Juntos. – Harry acrescentou, e por alguns instantes, eu posso jurar que aquele "juntos" não tinha nada a ver com Quadribol.

Antes que eu pudesse começar a devanear sobre isso, mamãe se levantou, já com lágrimas nos olhos.

- A lareira será liberada em breve. – Mal tínhamos ido embora e mamãe já estava chorando. Isso é culpa do Percy!

Eu, Harry e Rony subimos e fomos pegar nossos malões. Eu ouvi o barulho de alguém descendo correndo as escadas, e pelo som dos passos, parecia estar levando algo pesado. No mínimo, a pessoa iria acabar caindo da escada com o malão em cima dela. Peguei meu malão e a gaiola onde estava o Arnaldo, meu mini-pufe. Assim que abri a porta, Harry apareceu repentinamente, ofegante. Quase derrubei a gaiola do Arnaldo.

- Merlin, Harry, você quase me matou! Você parece que acabou de correr uma maratona! – exclamei assustada. Pela aparência dele, mais descabelado que o normal, parecia que ele tinha feito isso mesmo.

Harry não conseguiu responder imediatamente. Na realidade, ele estava tentando normalizar a respiração. Fiquei encarando-o, preocupada. Finalmente ele pareceu estar com a respiração normal de novo.

- Eu vim até aqui para perguntar se poderia levar seu malão, mas como sei que você não gosta que as pessoas achem que você não é capaz, eu posso ao menos levar a gaiola do Arnaldo¿ - Harry perguntou, com sua voz mais humilde e atenciosa. Pelo menos, era o que parecia a mim.

Sem querer, acabei comparando Harry ao Dino, no quesito comportamento. O fato do Harry saber que eu não gostava que as pessoas me tratassem como um bebê provava que ele sabia mais a meu respeito que meu próprio namorado. Honestamente, as vezes eu pensava que Dino me tratava como se eu fosse uma criança indefesa. Uma prova disso foi quando viemos para a Toca, e Dino insistiu que ele jogasse o Pó de Flu na lareira, para que eu não tivesse que jogar e falar ao mesmo tempo. Nem preciso dizer que fiquei irritada com isso. Eu poderia ter dito que eu conseguiria levar minhas coisas sozinha, mas o tom atencioso na voz do Harry que me fez sorrir para ele, e estender a gaiola do meu mini-pufe.

- Obrigado. Eu acho que eu precisava de ajuda mesmo. – respondi, enquanto Harry pegava a gaiola.

- Disponha. – Harry sorriu torto de novo.

Descemos as escadas juntos, na verdade ele insistiu que eu descesse na frente dele, e quando chegamos, vimos que Rony estava em frente à lareira, com mamãe. Mamãe estava com os olhos molhados, o que indicava que Rony não havia tentado fazer uma tentativa de consolo. Quando começamos a nos despedir dela, ela já estava chorando. Eu a abracei, Rony deu um beijo nela, e mamãe quase sufocou o Harry depois. Ele deu alguns palmadinhas no ombro dela, parecendo desconfortável. Ela pediu que ele não procurasse encrencas na escola, o que fez com que eu e Rony tivéssemos de sufocar uma risada. O próprio Harry estava com os olhos brilhando de humor.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Sra. Weasley. Gosto de levar uma vida tranqüila, a senhora sabe. – mesmo com minha mãe chorando, Harry ainda conseguia fazer uma piada.

Rony foi primeiro para a lareira, e supostamente Harry deveria ir em seguida, mas ele se curvou numa reverencia em minha direção.

- Primeiro as damas. – Harry falou seriamente.

Enquanto mamãe enxugava as lágrimas sorrindo, peguei um punhado de Pó de Flu, joguei na lareira e gritei "Hogwarts". Saí no escritório de Mcgonagall. Rony estava limpando as cinzas das roupas quando saí da lareira. Harry apareceu segundos depois, com uma entrada triunfal. Rindo, ajudei-o a se levantar do tapete. Metade do cabelo dele tinha adquirido uma tonalidade acinzentada, graças às cinzas da lareira. Era impossível não rir da imagem.

- O que foi¿ - Harry perguntou confuso, sem entender o motivo da graça.

- Seu cabelo está grisalho. – respondi rindo.

Harry fez uma careta, e limpou o cabelo, tirando qualquer traço de cinza e deixando apenas os fios negros. Nos despedimos da professora de Transfiguração, e fomos em direção ao salão comunal. Encontramos Hermione no meio do caminho, e ela ainda estava ignorando Rony. Nós mal tínhamos entrado no salão comunal quando Lilá Brown surgiu de algum lugar, gritando "Uón-Uón" e se jogou em cima do Rony, começando uma espécie de luta livre vertical. Eu e Harry trocamos um olhar de nojo, mas Hermione riu. Eu precisava urgentemente conversar com ela sobre a festa do Slughorn e sobre o feriado. Mas, antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, Dino Thomas apareceu.

- Gina! – eu mal tive tempo de respirar e dizer olá, porque ele me abraçou com força, quase sufocando minha cabeça no peito dele.

- Dino. – falei com a voz abafada, tentando me livrar do abraço dele.

- Estava morrendo de saudades. – Dino declarou, acariciando meu rosto e sorrindo.

Não respondi nada, embora sorri para ele. Dino era um bom namorado, e era um rapaz bonito. O problema era que meus sentimentos por ele não eram tão fortes, e ele parecia ter defeitos demais. Óbvio, ninguém era perfeito, mas eu tinha essa sensação às vezes.

- Olá Harry, Hermione. – Dino cumprimentou-os por cima da minha cabeça, alegremente.

Hermione respondeu o cumprimento alegremente, mas Harry não. A voz dele não era a voz suave que eu ouvi hoje cedo. Era uma voz mais gélida, inexpressiva. Me virei, para ver Harry com uma cara inexpressiva, como se fizesse força para não transparecer nenhum sentimento. Que estranho. Até onde eu sabia, Harry e Dino eram amigos.

- Tenho muitas coisas para falar com você. E tenho que matar minha saudade também. – Dino sorriu maliciosamente ao final.

- Preciso levar minhas coisas até meu dormitório antes. – falei suspirando. Dino era um namorado grudento. Parecia que cada segundo livre que ele podia ter, ele estava comigo.

- Deixe que eu levo isso para você. – Dino pegou meu malão e começou a ir em direção as escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino.

Suspirei, lembrando da gentileza que o Harry me tratara, e o modo como ele sabia que eu não gostava daquele comportamento. Acenei para Hermione e Harry, e me virei para ir atrás do Dino. Mas eu sei que vi um olhar de irritação cruzar os olhos de Harry, e não era um olhar que simplesmente apareceu e surgiu. Quando eu peguei minha mala e fui subir para o dormitório feminino, com Dino ao pé da escada, Harry o fuzilava. Por que motivo, eu não sabia, mas imaginava várias hipóteses que seriam melhores se deixadas de lado. Balançando a cabeça e lançando um último olhar para Harry, subi as escadas até meu dormitório.

**POV Harry**

Dino estúpido, que tratava a Gina do jeito errado! Será que ele não conseguia ver que ela não gostava que ser tratada como uma criançinha indefesa¿ Diabos, parecia que ele achava que Gina era uma inútil, que precisava dele para tudo! Era difícil me segurar para não fazer alguma atitude impensada e eu já não sou um cara com muita paciência. Quando Gina subiu as escadas do dormitório feminino, sumindo do meu campo de visão, desviei meus olhos da escada e vi Hermione me encarando estranhamente. Só o que me faltava era ela ter ligado os pontos e descoberto que eu estava caído por Gina Weasley. Antes que ela pudesse talvez fazer alguma pergunta relacionada a minha careta, eu resolvi que precisava contar imediatamente a ele sobre o encontro com o Ministro e a conversa do Malfoy com o Snape.

- Preciso te contar algumas coisas, Mione. – falei apressadamente.

Hermione estava com a boca abrindo, como se fosse fazer a pergunta que eu temia, mas ela fechou-a e me encarou pensativamente. Por fim, ela tirou do bolso um pergaminho enrolado com a caligrafia de Dumbledore e me entregou.

- O Professor Dumbledore me pediu para entregar a você. Teve um bom feriado¿ - Hermione perguntou curiosa.

Sorri, pensando no tempo que passei com Gina, sem o namorado dela por perto. Mas também houve a visita do Ministro e de Percy. Mas nem mesmo aquela visita podia estragar meu sorriso.

- Digamos que sim. Bem tumultuado, com a visita do Ministro. E eu também ouvi uma conversa suspeita entre o Malfoy e o Snape, no dia da festa do Slughorn. – respondi, enquanto andávamos para uma das mesas para que pudéssemos discutir com mais privacidade.

Hermione ficou interessada, e assim que nos sentamos, ela queria saber de tudo. Contei a conversa de Malfoy e Snape, e contei sobre a visita do Ministro. Tal como Rony, ela também ficara indignada com o pedido do ministro, e descobri que ela ainda não tinha perdoado Rony. Ela também não acreditava muito que Malfoy era um comensal, mesmo com tudo o que eu ouvi. Sabia que não adiantava discutir no momento, então falamos de banalidades e sobre como foi o Natal dela. Ignoramos Rony e Lilá, em sua luta livre a poucos metros de onde estávamos. Tudo estava bem, até o momento em que Gina desceu as escadas. Ela mal tinha pisado no chão quando Dino a abraçou e a beijou. O monstrinho dentro do meu peito rosnou, e minha careta era quase automática. Hermione percebeu minha mudança de humor (ela é a aluna mais inteligente de Hogwarts, claro que ela perceberia! E eu também não fiz nada para disfarçar a careta), e olhou na mesma direção que eu.

- Porque você está fazendo careta para o Dino e a Gina¿ - Hermione perguntou confusa, mas estreitando os olhos. Agora ela iria começar a prestar mais atenção em mim quando Dino e Gina estivessem no mesmo ambiente que eu.

- Quem disse que estou olhando para eles¿ - evitei a resposta, sem ser muito habilidoso nisso.

Hermione ainda me encarava com suspeita, mas decidi ignorá-la e me focar em Gina. Ela ainda estava abraçada ao... _namorado_, e isso me deixava com raiva. Deveria ser eu com ela, porque eu e ela combinávamos. Mas agora eu tinha uma chance de reconquistar Gina, de mostrar a ela que eu sou a melhor opção que ela poderia ter. E, honestamente, eu não via a hora de pegar o livro e começar o próximo capítulo. Uma pena que Hermione não possa saber do livro. Com certeza ela iria adorar saber que eu estou lendo agora. Mas eu estou lendo porque é uma questão de vida ou morte. Reconquistar Gina Weasley é meu objetivo, a partir de hoje. Mal podia esperar para ir deitar e começar o capítulo três.

**Nota da Autora: **Depois de duas semanas sem postar o segundo capítulo, eu decidi que precisava compensar os leitores e deixei ele um pouco maior. A todos que estão lendo, obrigada por estarem acompanhando. Harry começou a ler o livro, e para quem se confundir com os tipos de letra, eu vou postar aqui a quem pertence cada letra. Mais uma vez, obrigado a todos que estão lendo, e eu vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo mais rápido.

_Itálico = Tiago_

_**Negrito e Itálico = Sirius**_

**Negrito = Remo**


End file.
